Anita and Jr
by Dani Dash
Summary: just a fic I wrote for fun may write more later. About how jr. is always there for anita... o yeah and i update really slow..sry school is killing me
1. Chapter 1

"talking"

'thinking'

1st fanfic dont own anything in it and I just write for fun this is a jr/anita fic not sure if I will writ more of this story.. I might in class or something.

"Bout time the end of the day got here!" Anita said as walking down the empty hallway. The bell rang signaling students they better get there butts to class or else. "Damn it..." said Anita,"that's way the halls are so empty..." As she was walking down the hallway thinking of a excuse she saw some light blue long hair out of the corner of her eye... 'hey its Jr.!' (am putting Jr. cos am lazy --)

"What is up jr.?" Jr. just turned to look at Anita "well am getting my stuff am leaving school early." Jr. said with his quiet low voice. Anita was use to it because her sister Maggie talked the same way. Jr. snapped her out of her thoughts."Why are u not in class?" 'damn forgot bout class...' Anita thought. "umm well I kind saw u and well here I am now.." she said while a blush come up on her face

There was silence...and more... and some more... suddenly Anita could not take it any more. "Hey why don't I leave with u I mean there's only one more class left in the day and I can get the work from Hisa." Anita said with a smile on her face 'o god my sisters are going to kill me' she shivered under the thought of nenene yelling. "Well I guess if u want to..."Jr. said while getting the rest of his stuff.

"Well then lets get out of this jail!" Anita said while grabbing jr. hand and walking towards the door. Jr. only nodded his head. As they were only 2 inches from the door..." stop right there!" 'CRAP' Anita thought as she stopped. A teacher walked up to them. "Now where do u think u two are going?" "Well sir u see..." jr. started but Anita cut him off.

"Well u see jr. has a pass here," Anita held up Jr. pass,"and I wanted to leave with him...and now am guessing that was not such a wise idea..." "Very good Anita for realizing your mistake but am going to have to take u to the office. Am sure your mom and dad would love to hear about what u have been doing here might as well tell them bout all the fights u have here as well." an evil smirk appeared on his face.

"Sorry sir but I don't have any mom or dad" said Anita as she looked down at her feet. a flashback came to her mind of the British Library burning down all the books burning...fire... Anita got a huge headache "aarrrrgghhh" she grabbed her head. "Anita!" jr said as he caught her before she hit the floor.

1st fanfic I know not very good its just for fun for me... and its really short I got a headache right now lol


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok! I got it! oh and just to let u guys know am making this up as I go. I have know clue where this story will end lol ok anyway here u are..**

**"talking"**

**'thinking'**

A few hours later Anita woke up in her Mr.Froggy filled room. 'Arrrghh, man I feel really bad..' She slowly got off the bed. 'I thought I was at school... junior must of brought me home.' She then noticed her throat was really dry. "I need milk..." she said out aloud to no one. She walked past the sheet that separated the room. BAM! "DUMB BOOKS!" Anita was on the floor yelling and holding her toe at the same time. "They need to put these things out of walk way!" Anita said while blowing on her toe. Even though Anita has started to read she still hated when they would get in way and were are all over the place.

Hearing Anita yell from downstairs Michelle went up to see what was wrong. "Are u ok Anita dear?" "Yeah.. yeah am fine." Anita grumbled. "You should get back in bed. Do u want me to bring up some milk?" Michelle said in her cheery voice while she walked towards Anita. "Am fine... am not weak..." As Anita got up she stumbled a little but made it to the door. Michelle just looked on knowing Anita was not going to give up. Anita made it down to where Nenene and Maggie were siting 10 min. later, with Michelle slowly trailing behind her.

"Hey brat." "Hey Anita." "Hmmmm.. hey Nenene hey Maggie.." Anita said slowly. "Wow no comment somewhere along the lines of don't call me a brat?" nenene said as she stared at Anita. "Am not in the mood and am use to the nickname u have given me..." Anita said as she laid her head down on the table. "Anyway we got a call from your school... 3 beat up boys and caught skipping class... talk now." Nenene said in a commanding voice. "I don't want to talk about those boys but in the skipping class subject I was going with junior." Anita said. Everyone saw her face fall when Nenene said "3 boys".

**Ok sorry for not making it as long I was running out of ideas...-.-;; ok so the note before still is in effect I still have this ELA project due and stuff.. .. Well until next time! O yeah thank you for reviews! and please review! .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here it is 3 chap hope I made it longer than before. Oh I don't own anything. Half this is like a big flashback. I think there is some ooc on Anita and Junior parts.**

**"Talking"**

**'thinking'**

Anita sighed. She knew everyone was looking at her. "Anita... what happened?" Michelle asked worry filling her eyes. "I... I... got so mad... they were teasing me... I know that stuff don't get to me much but it was different this time..."Anita said slowly as memories came flooding back. "What did they say?" Nenene asked while siting up straight from her sit on the couch. "They were saying things like... you u pink hair freak... your alone with no mom or dad..."

**FLASHBACK**

"Hahahahahahaha look at the pink hair freak on her way to class! The one with no mom or dad!" "Yeah! I see her! I mean come on how can u not! With that pink hair!" "Hey watch out I hear she has anger problems!" "Just proves how crazy she is!" the three boys laughed failing to notice he angered Anita. "Yeah all she has is her 2 sisters" "yeah I saw one of them at the book store. Blonde wavy hair and she's all cheery all the time. Don't know how she can be with THAT being her sister!" One boy said while pointing at Anita. The other 2 boys gave him high fives. Anita lost it She grabbed the nearest book she had no clue what she was doing till she heard a voice... "STOP!" she turned around to see junior slowing his run into a walk. "Anita..." he said in a low voice. Anita looked down at the three boys.

"I... I... Just lost it..." one boy had a bloody nose and a other was hold their side where the ribs were located And the last one was holding their arm. Cuts were all over their body but not bad enough to kill them. "Anita its ok.. Just calm down..." "Damn it! Junior stop talking to me like am crazy!" Anita just realized what she had said. "Junior... sorry... its just I wonder why am so different... I just have t be a test tube baby with no mom or dad with a mess up past.. I just wonder... why me?" She felt two arms wrap around her pulling her into a hug. "Anita... its ok... am different... but I have my mom with me my past is messed up just like yours...its ok..." Juniors mind was racing 'I wanted to say your name in that sentence Anita soooo bad but I cant tell u... not yet...' Anita realized how right junior was she had Maggie, Michelle, and even Nenene with her. 'And...I have junior...' Anita rested her head on his shoulder.

**END FLASHBACK**

"...And then the principle found us and told me to go to his office..he gave me a note to give to u guys but it umm kind of fell in the trash can on way home..." Anita smiled nervously. Nenene glared at her. Maggie was shocked to hear this all coming from her little sister. Michelle looked like she had just got done reading a romance novel. "Eeekkkkk! Anita! u hugged him!" Michelle grabbed Anita and started jumping up and down. "Ow! Michelle my head!"

Anita felt fire within her and lashed out at Michelle. Which resulted in Michelle being knocked on the ground holding her arm. Anita eyes went wide. "Anita! Why the hell u do that!" Nenene yelled while rushing over to Michelle. Anita just sat there looking at her hands. 'I...I .. just hit my sister..' Michelle was now siting up straight looking at Anita. A bruise was appearing on Michelle arm. Anita did not understand why her temper was getting shorter and shorter. 'I though I was over the fire! My past! And all the other things that messed up my life! AM so lost right now!' Maggie turned to look at Anita seeing her eyes look lost. "Anita... its ok calm down..." Maggie said trying to get the 15 ( **AN**:shes 15 ha! lol Jr. Is 15 to but older by a few months) girl to calm down.

"Damn it! why is everyone telling me to calm down treating me like am crazy!" "Maybe cause u are!" Nenene yelled wishing she could take it back soon as it left her mouth. Anitas eyes looked down at her feet. "Maybe your right... only crazy people hit their own family... have a messed up past...and better yet half of it is fake! Maybe crazy people don't have a mom or dad... I just don't know am so lost right now.." Anita said in a very low voice. It was Nenenes turn to speak. "Your not crazy... its just .. What is making you act like this?" It hit her Anita knew what was causing it. Anita looked away and spoke "Junior..." "Junior what does he have to do with this!" Nenene yelled losing her cool.

"Its..." Anita lowered her voice, "I like him...no I mlove him.. Its just knowing he don't like a girl with messed up problems and acts like she hates everything...and to add on he already has a girlfriend...Yumi..." (AN: omg! Don't kill me! its more drama this way lol) Every one looked at the broken girl. They all knew it was bad to want something but knowing u cant have it. "Oh my...Anita dear come here" Michelle said while motioning her hands towards herself. Anita slowly walked over to Michelle. Michelle wrapped her arms anita and pulled her into amhug and held her tight. Anita gladly returned it and broke down leting all she was holding in for the past week out. 5 min. later the cries slowly slowed to soft sobs.

Michelle rubbed her back "shh its ok... just hold on."Anita slowly nodded. Michelle released Anita. "I guess this would be a bad time to say Junior is coming to spend the night for a whole week his mom is going on a trip for her job." Nenene said while rubbing her forehead feeling a on coming headache. Anitas eyebrow twitched. "Yes Nenene this is a very.. VERY! Bad time..."

**Dun dun duuunnnn ok ok how was it? I tried to make it long as I could and I still have that dam ELA project due! Well till next time! please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh wow...sry bout updating sooo late.. School has been a killer.. I have all the chaps down on paper.. When I type them I change it a bit.. Yeah so I don't know if this will be that long.. This is your gift from me these holidays! Woo! Ok now to start typing out the story... if any one is ooc its my bad cause am kind of sleepy.. Lol and remember what I said about this story having no plot..lol making this up...**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

There was a knock at the door. "Jee wonder who that is." Anita said while glaring at Nenene. "Shut up brat and get the door." Nenene replied while waving her hand towards the door. Anita walked across the room and opened the door. "Hey Junior." "Hello thanks for letting me stay over here.." Junior said while walking in "I only found out you were staying a few min. ago.." Anita said while looking over towards Nenene, "I would of said something earlier but, u were to busy cr– I mean.. Working on your homework" Nenene said while glancing over at Junior to see if he caught he slip up.

Anita glared at Nenene.'She almost told.. How is this gonna be kept a secret with Michelle's loud mouth...oh man..I'm doomed...' a voice interrupted her thoughts. "Um excuse where can I set my bag?" Junior said is his polite voice. "Oh right over there near the stairs." Anita said while pointing to a space near Maggie's closet/room. Junior nodded and said his thanks and walked over there to set his bags down.

"Maggie dear I need to speak with you outside." Michelle said to Maggie while staring at Anita and junior. They were talking. Anita was smiling while junior was making these hand motions while telling a story. Michelle pulled Maggie outside onto the balcony. "We have to get them together!" "But, sis... Anita said he had a girlfriend..." "We just have to show him Anita dear is better!" "Well if its helping Anita.. "Yup it is helping them! Not just Anita! Both of them!"Michelle started to get happier and happier at the thought of Junior and Anita together.

Anita saw her two sister whispering outside. 'Ther better not be doing what I think they are doing..' "So Anita how are you?" "Oh well.. Am fine Junior..What about you?" "Well..I could be better.. Yumi kept telling me her b-day was tomorrow and not forget...also I have to hang out with her all day tomorrow." Anita rubbed her head trying to hide the sadness on her face. She was hoping they could hang out tomorrow and go to the park..'guess that wont be happening..'

"Have u gotten her anything?" Nenene asked making her presence known again. "Well..yes but I don't think its that good.. I don't know wat to get girls.. I only really know Anita..its has me thinking girl really love milk and Mr. Froggy." Junior replied. Nenene laughed from her spot on the couch while Anita glared at her. "Well u could get her something that costs a lot of money..or just the money itself." Nenene said after she returned a glare to Anita. Anita looked over to her "We're trying to figure what she wants not you." Nenene just waved it off. Michelle, who walked back in the room with Maggie a few min ago, spoke up. "A romance novel! Its perfect!"

Maggie just looked at Michelle 'I thought we were going to help Anita and junior get together.. Not help figure out a gift for Yumi...' Maggie sighed while Michelle continued to ramble on how those kind of novels were important to the youth these days. When she finally stopped Junior just stood there looking at her. Anita already pulled out her ipod and started listening to it half way through the speech. Nenene was messing with her nails. "Well she does love books... it will be hard finding one she has not read.." Junior said while rubbing his chin. Michelle clapped her hands together. "I must meet her! Bring her over tomorrow!" Anita who toke out her headphones awhile go just groaned. 'Great the prep gets to see where I live and my family..just great...'

"It may be around noon she has volleyball practice in the morning..excuse me I most go to the bathroom" Junior walked over to he restroom. "Volleyball practice? Anita I thought u were on the team." Michelle said. "I was on the team we had to much players and yumi wanted to join so the coach had to boot one of us off the team.. Which was me." "Why I thought u were the best player there." Nenene said excepted an answer and right away. "I left willingly there was no way I could work with that b–...girl" Anita said before saying something she would regret since just walked in the room on that line.

* * *

1 hour later

* * *

Anita and Junior walked outside. It was dark and a full moon was in the sky."I..well..hey Anita?" Anita looked over "Yeah Junior?" "Would...would u like to hang out with Yumi and myself tomorrow?" "Why?" "I want you and Yumi to get along a little better.. I don't want my girlfriend and my best friend to hate each other.." Junior said while looking up at the moon 'heh..I least I know am a best friend to him..well... maybe I can just ignore her.. Enjoy the time with junior..gotaa out on a act though...' "..fine fine I will go.. Cant promise anything along the lines of me hurting her though." Junior just smiled.

They both walked up to the door. Anita opened it. They both noticed how quiet it was. "Wow I did not know it was that late at night.." Anita said quietly. Junior nodded in agreement. "Well.. Am going to bed..umm good night junior." Anita said while her face was turning red 'why am I blushing?' "Anita are u feeling ok your face looks a little red.. I hope u wont b e sick for tomorrow" 'does he really want be to go that bad?' Anita thought as junor put his hand up to her forehead. 'His hand..its so soft..ughh what the hell is wrong with me?' "You don't feel warm.." "Am fine Junior don't worry about it." "Well alright...good night Anita" Anita nodded and ran upstairs. She leaned on the door of her and michelles bedroom before walking in. 'This is gonna be a very long week..' Anita opened the door and walked in to get a good nights rest...maybe...if there was no nightmares that is.

**BOOM! Alright! I updated! Like I said it's a gift from me! Thanks a lot for all the reviews they are awesome! I hope I get some more! And sorry if this seem short I have to clean my room and am waiting on a call from a friend...Sorry for all the typos above no time to go over it. C ya! Plz review**


	5. Chapter 5

OK……ummmm Lets just say this is the authors HIRED typer for this chapter! And finally AN UPDATE! WHOOT! Lets begin!

"Talking" 

'**Thinking' **

**-Dream-**

The sun rose from the horizen bringing sunlight through the window of the balcony and onto the face of a young girl with pink hair.

-DREAM-

Sunny bright…happy. She saw Junior in the distance….yeah….happy. She was always happy when Junoir was around. Junior opened his mouth to sya something…. "Anita I…..its time to wake up!" "Huh?" "Wake up brat!" "What the…..?"

-END DREAM-

"Wake up brat!" Nenene yelled while looking down at Anita. "Hey…I don't remember any bed being so low.." Anita said while looking up. "Your not on your bed, your on the ground… samrt… have a good dream? Seems like it you were saying Junior's name over and over…" Nenene said while smieling. Anita's face went red. "Shut up!" "Nah, anyway its noon and lunch is almost ready so hurry up nd get dressed." "yeah yeah…" anita got up off the floor and ran her hands thrugh her hair. 'hmmmm whats the plan today?….. oh yeah ahng our with Junior.' She smiled but it went into a frown when another thought came to mind. '……and Yumi.' She concluded that she would "try" to be nice to Yumi. Keyword there try… and only try for Junoir. Anita sighed and got dressed out of her Mr.Froggy P.J's.

She walked down with a black long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. "Maggie where are my shoes?" Anita asked wlie walking back restroom. "Hmmm checkunder the pile of books over there. They might have been kciked away from the door." Maggie sighed. "Ah-ha! Found'em thanks Ma-Nee!" "no problem…" Maggie mumbled quietly.

"Just had to get up so early…" Anita yawned rubbing her eyes. She mumbled some coupled colorful wors. "Hey Ma-nee what time is it anyways?" "About 9:00 a, Junior should be here aroudn 10;30 am to pick you up then at noon pcik up Yumi." Maggie answered her younger sister while washing a few dishes. "How do you know that?" Anita said while scratching her head. "Junior told me before he left and you were in bed." Maggie said while putting the rest of the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. "Oh……I guess I have some time to train then…" Anita wlaked outside to an old tree and begun to hit on it. "Grrrr ha!" Anita did 50 kicks, and 10 punches. "Not good enough…" Anita started to do 200 pushups. "198……199….200.." She counted off. She then jumped up on to her feet and began to punch the air.

SCENE CHANGE 

Michelle was on the balcony watching Anita train. "I believe Anita-dear has surpassed Maggie and even myself in her skills….maybe even Yomiko…why does she train that hard? Is it for Junior? To prove to him shes not weak?…What ever it is I'm proud of her…" Michelle said as she continued to watch Anita train. Anita was using her arms to walk around while her feet were in the air.

Back to the MAIN 

Anita sensed someone watching and got back down on her feet to look up and see her sister there. Anita waved, "OI! Whats up?" Anita yelled up to her sister. Michelle smiled and motioned Anita to come in. Anita nodded and ran inside having tons of energy left.

Anita walked through the door just to find her sisters including Nenene sitting aroudn the table, "Hmmm….Whats going on?" nenene opened her motuhg to speak but Anita cut her off. "Hold that thought I need a shower." Anita jogged off intothe bathoroom. Nenene smacked her forhead.

When Anita fnially walked out everyone was still seated at the tablle, "Umm….ok? Whats up?" Nenene opened her mouth only to be cut off by the doorbell. Maggie got up to answer the door. Junior and Yumi walked in the room. Yumi bowed and said a poliete hello to everyone ignoring Anita. Anita just looked at a wall. Anything was better than looking at her. "Everyone this is Yumi…my girlfriend." Junior said. Everyone said hello while Anita sat there….still being ignored. Everyone kept asking questions to Yumi and Junior completely forgetting Anita was there. 'Its happening again….I'm becoming alone in this world…I can't take this anymore!' Anita stood and walked out the door and slams it on her way out.

Michelle finally realized what happened, "Oh no! Anita-dear!" Everyone blinked and then felt really bad, except Yumi, and looked down. Anita knew she could not bring herself to leave her sisters so she just sat in the hallway next to the door. Her head buried in her hands. Not crying though.

She cried enough for Junior…Nenene told everyone to stay inside while she went to talk to Anita. She walked out excepting to look for Anita butshe aw her sitting, leaning against a wall. The site broke her heart. Anita looked up so her eyes met Nenene's. Anita's eyes looked as if there was no soul. The once firey attitue and high sprited girl was gone. "I'm…not in the mood Nenene…" Anita said slowly. Nenene shook her head, "I wanted to tell you what I have been trying to tell you…. I found something you may want to hear." "What a way to kill Yumi?" Nenene stared at Anita, "Not funny…. I found… your mom Anita…" "Look I don't like being messed aroudn with espceially on that subject!" "I'm NOT messing around BRAT YOUR MOTHER CONTACTED ME!" " GRRR GO SCREW YOUSELF!" Nenene growled. "If you don't believe me fine…" Nenene started to walk into the apartment. Anita still sat glaring at Nenene, as she walked back. When Nenene was in the house, Anita began to think. 'Is she telling the truth? Or was it some dare Yumi told her to do?…but she said she been trying to tell me before Yumi got here….why me….?' Anita got up and leaned against the front door so that she could her wahts going on inside.

**Wellllllll, sorry it took her so long to update….my freaking hands hurt now… I should get paid for this! DUDE I SHOULD GET PAID! Anyways, if my hands feel better I'll type another chappie later. Cyaz dudez. -The slave typewriter for the author of this fanfic-Zakuro**


End file.
